parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 5
Here is part five of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *and more Transcript *as the crowd sit down on their seats while a parade of archers come for the archery tournament *Flash Dashing: (snickers) Yes, this is a red-letter day. A coup d'at, to coin a Norman phrase. *George: You do. Oh, yes, indeed, sire. Your plan to capture Gumball Hood in public is sheer genius. *Flash Dashing: (chuckles) Spoons, no one sits higher than the king. Must I remind you, George? his tongue *George: Oh, oh, forgive me, sire. stutters I didn't mean to... *Flash Dashing: My trap is baited and set... ...and then revenge! Ah, revenge! *George: Shh! Not so loud, sire. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret. *Flash Dashing: Stop! giggles Stop hissing in my ear. Secret? What secret? *George: Why, the capture of Mad Jack Hood, sire. *Flash Dashing: That insolent blackguard. Ooh! I'll show him who wears the crown! *George: I share your loathing, sire. That scurrilous scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and made you look utterly ridiculous... *Flash Dashing: Enough! George, you deliberately dodged. *George: But... But... Sire, please. *Flash Dashing: Stop sniveling and hold still. *George: Thank you, sire. *Sailor Moon: Oh, Fifi La Fume, I'm so excited. But how will I recognize him? *Fifi La Fume: Oh, he'll let you know somehow. That young rogue of yours is full of surprises, my dear. *Mad Jack: There she is, Snuk. Isn't she beautiful? *Emelius Browne: Cool it, lover boy. Your heart's runnin' away with your head. (Mad Jack disguises himself as Sir Kay) *Sir Kay: Oh, stop worrying. This disguise would fool my own mother. *Emelius Browne: chuckling Yeah, but your mom ain't here. You gotta fool old bushel britches. *Sir Kay: Paxton, Your Honor? *Paxton: Yeah. *Sir Kay: Meetin' ya face-to-face is a real treat. A real treat. *Paxton: Well, now, thank you. chuckling Oh, excuse me. I gotta go win this tournament. *Emelius Browne: Hey, old Mad Jack's not a bad actor. But wait till he sees this scene I lay on Prince Flash Dashing. Ah! Me lord. My esteemed royal sovereign of the realm. The head man himself. You're beautiful. *Flash Dashing: laughs He has style, eh, George? French *Emelius Browne: laughing You took the words right out of my mouth, Flash Dashing. *Flash Dashing: "Flash Dashing"! I like that. Do you know I do? George, put it on my luggage. Flash Dashing. guffawing Flash Dashing. Yes. *Don Croco: Hmph! And you? Who might you be, sir? *Emelius Browne: I am Sir Emelius Browne, king of Chutney. And don't stick your tongue out at me, kid. And now, Your Mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you. *Flash Bashing: Oh, no. Uh, forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way than... Please sit down. *Emelius Browne: Thanks, Flash Dashing. Couldn't get a better seat than this, could you? The royal box. Oh! Hey! Hey, wait a minute! What's... Oh, excuse me, buster. *George: "Buster"? You, sir, have taken my seat. *Flash Dashing: George, with you around, who needs a court jester? laughing Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who. *George: You... You mean, I... I'm being dismissed? *Emelius Browne: You heard His Mightiness. Move it, creepy. Get lost. Begone, long one. *George: What cheek! "Creepy"? "Buster"? "Long one"? Who does that dopey duke think he is? *Tiger: Now, he's up to somethin', James. *James: Yeah. Come on! *Sir Kay: Ah, Your Ladyship. Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honor to be shootin' for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss. *Sailor Moon: Oh! Well, thank you, my thin-legged archer. giggling I wish you luck... whispering with all my heart. *George: echoing Hmm... I wonder. *Abis Mal: Your Highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin. *Flash Dashing: Proceed, captain! *Abis Mal: The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin. *archery tournament begins as the crowd cheers, trumpeting, drumroll, while the crowd cheers, and whistles *Berlioz: Yay, Dad! Huh? Whoops... Sorry. boos and cheers *Flash Dashing: A perfect bull's-eye. Well, well. *Emelius Browne: That's what you call pullin' it back and lettin' it go, Flash Dashing. *Sir Kay: I'm gonna win that golden bullet, and then I'm gonna present meself to the lovely Penny and... *Merlock: Listen, scissorbill, if you shoot half as good as you blabbermouth, you're better'n Kipper Hood. *Sir Kay: Mad Jack Hood, he says! Wowee! I'm tiptop, all right, but I'm not as good as he is. (crowd cheers) *Emelius Browne: That kid's got class. Ain't he, BG? *Flash Dashing: Indeed he has, Emelius Browne. (chuckles) Bravo! Uh, bravo! Yes. *Sir Kay: Oh, um, by the way. I hear you're havin' a bit of trouble gettin' your hands on that Gumball Hood. *Paxton: He's scared of me, that's what he is. You notice he didn't show up here today. Huh! I could spot him through them phony disguises. *George: (echoing) It's him! It's Mad Jack Hood! I just can't wait till I tell the Majesty. (chuckling. An arrow shoots at George's balloons, which pop and send him flying into the barrel of the juice) Please, please! I don't drink! (sloshing) *Abis Mal: Attention, everyone. The final contestants are... Sheriff of Paxton.. boos ...and the red-headed settler from Devonshire. (crowd cheers) *Paxton: My dear, I suspect you favor the gangly youth, hmm? *Sailor Moon: Uh, why, yes, Flash Dashing. Well, at least he amuses me. *Flash Dashing: (laughs) Coincidently, my dear young lady, he amuses me too. *Smudger: For the final shootout, move the target back three paces. *Paxton: You heard him, Sir Kay! Get goin'! Move it, you birdbrain. And remember what you're supposed to do. *Lube: Yes, sir, Paxton, sir. (crowd boos. Sir Kay fires shot at the target and wins) *Paxton: Well, that shot wins the golden bullet, the kiss and the whole caboodle. (crowd gasps and cheers) *Merlin: Yay! He did it, he did it, he did it! (Smudger whispers) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof